Bobby Smith
Bobby Smith is a Senior Deputy of BCSO. He is roleplayed by ImmortalHD. Description Badge #309, Bobby Smith is a Senior Deputy of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office and is a certified Field Training Officer (FTO). Bobby Smith is one of many gay police officers in the city of Los Santos and is desired by a multitude of people, both male and female despite them knowing he is engaged to Detective Vladimir Raven. Bobby Smith constantly refers to himself as 'heroic' in his police reports. He is well known for his spelling mistakes and has been told by his superiors to be more careful when typing up reports. Background Information Hailing from Dallas, Texas, Bobby originally wanted to be a footballer but his career dreams were cut short due to an incident during the 4th quarter. Bobby was about to throw the game-winning touchdown against the Jersey City Jaguars when out of nowhere his running-back ran the reverse play of what they had practiced earlier and stepped on his ankle, injuring Bobby and ending his scholarship goals. Bobby Smith then pursued a career in law enforcement following his twin-sister Matilda's death, at age 15, in a drive-by shooting gone wrong by a gang in Southern Dallas and was part of the Texas Police Department for 10 years to investigate and attempt to apprehend the perpetrator. Bobby claims he was the "top officer" in Texas because of how "good" he was. This is either an exaggeration of his fame or an accurate representation of how terrible the Texas Police Department is, as Bobby Smith is far behind the average caliber the Los Santos Police Department presents. Bobby Smith then moved to Los Santos as a result of his failure to find his sister's killers and wears her old skull earring on his left ear in her memory. Bobby wishes to go back to Dallas to investigate Matilda's murder later in the future. Blaine County Sheriff Office Bobby Smith is a Senior Deputy of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office (BCSO). Famed for crashing their vehicles, Bobby Smith is no exception, managing to crash his police cruiser multiple times per shift in a spectacular manner every time. Bobby Smith is a Senior Deputy who will stop at nothing to catch the bad guy, when he feels like it. An example of this includes jumping off a highway bridge to chase Sonya Summers. Bobby Smith is a police officer to be reckoned with if he is feeling competitive, but if you catch him in his lazy mood, he will most likely let you go as he doesn't want to do any paperwork. Bobby, being an FTO, can train recruits for either department and is personally responsible for the future of police work in Los Santos (God save them all). Relationships Vladimir Raven Bobby's Fiancé. Bobby has often mentioned how he and Raven have kinky sex, as Raven apparently imports many sex toys from China. Some traits Bobby especially loves about Raven is his aggression, positivity, and his large penis. These traits were enough to win him over, as the two were recently engaged. Raven, with the help of Kareem Lyon, kidnapped Bobby and transported him to the swamp under the guise of sacrificing him to a swamp monster. But it was all an elaborate plot for Raven to pop the question. And with such an amazing proposal, Bobby had no choice but to say yes. Kael Soze One of Bobby's more frequent ride-along partners. The two of them have often discussed very strange topics, ranging from food sex to mushrooms growing from the ejaculate. Bobby and Raven offered to do a threesome with him, but because Soze has a pea brain, he misinterpreted it as a ploy to get him to do paperwork. Olivia Copper Copper was one of Bobby's more predominant FTOs. She constantly feared for her safety whenever Bobby was behind the wheel, though she was the one to eventually clear him on Pursuits, allowing him to do solo patrol. She has also accused Bobby of eating paint chips. More recently, she's been his main partner, and the two of them are known as "Bopper". The duo's also formed a blood pact together. Copper has been asked to be the Best Ma'am for Bobby's wedding. Mia Mersion Mia and Bobby went on a date once, except Bobby didn't understand it was a date and Mia didn't know Bobby was gay. It was really awkward until Bobby admitted to seeing Raven, and then the two hit it off great. They spent the rest of the day buying a truck, and Bobby "trained" Mia as a police cadet. Jerry Perkins Another one of Bobby's more frequent partners, because Perkins will always demand it. They didn't really begin to hang out until they became Deputies. Bobby often makes fun of Perkins with just about everything he does, from the clothes he wears to his awful driving ability. Bobby has been trying to set Deputy Perkins up with Ass. Chief Copper. Michael Dias Bobby and Dias graduated from the same academy class. Ever since the academy, the two have had a rivalry over who the better police officer is. Dias was the first among the class to be cleared for solo patrol as a cadet, a fact that he took pleasure in mocking Bobby for. However, Bobby was the first in his class to be promoted from a cadet. Ever since then, Bobby has always been one step ahead of Dias in terms of rank. Quotes "10-50.... Ocean King Baby!" "Yeah, alright" "I'm gay" "Stop doing that" "Don't." "My sister was killed in an accidental drive-by shooting gone wrong in South Dallas." "I don't- I don't hate hand-jobs..." "Uh, Winner perspective." "Objection! Leading." "Is it true..? Do I really give boring hand-jobs..?" "That's not fair!" "Yeah alright" "My boyfriend's a detective." "My fiance's a detective." "Yea yea yea..." "My fiance is the Chief of Police" "Is this detective work?" "Stop." Notes * Officer Copper suggests Bobby gives boring handjobs. * Very stubborn, will mostly likely pout when offended. * He is a power bottom. * Has great accuracy with firearms. This is due to the fact that Bobby is secretly a Global Elite in CSGO. * Has yet to lose a Trial by Combat against Kray-Tor Skullfondler. * Bobby has shown to be very competent in his detective skills, such as making detailed reports, taking down statements and taking note of clues and suspects. This was best seen during the Hedi Saurus kidnapping. * He does not want to become a detective, despite being shown to be good at it and pointed out by his friends and work colleagues. Bobby claims it is not "detective work" since he sees it as basic police work and finds it boring. * Bobby wants to become a Trooper in the future. * He tries to avoid writing down reports like Trooper Kael Soze if he can. * During PD's restructure, Bobby was still a cadet at the time he was promoted to Deputy straight away, meaning he did not do his Final Evaluation unlike the rest of his class from Academy. Gallery bob.png|Bobby Smith with weapon bobby.png Category:Male Category:Police